Unknown Innocence (Rewrite)
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: Yume wouldn't say her life was the best, but it wasn't the worst either. She had her brother, and a home to return to after a day of adventures...but when Akuma attack her village, she finds herself a part of world where she must fight to survive. Just what is Innocence, and why was she born with it in her right arm? She'll need to learn to use it if she hopes to stand a chance...
1. Chapter 1

**Yume: -slow blinks- Didn't...you complete my story?**

 **Hana: Technically yes. But I just literally tried to read it, and holy shit, HOW ARE YOU GUYS ABLE TO READ THROUGH ALL THAT?! The flow was horrible, there were so many mistakes...more than just grammar and stuff by the way, just, omg. I can't even.**

 **Yume: E to...-clears her throat- So...is that why you're...?**

 **Hana: YES! Yes, I am. Enjoy Unknown Innocence's rewrite. I don't own D. Gray-man, Yume is my OC! Enjoy the story, and if you wanna compare, the orginal can be seen on my profile. -cringes-**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night One: The Day all Perished - +_**

We were only going to visit our mother's grave, as we've always done since before I could walk. It was a normal spring day, my brother had finished tying the obi on my kimono, and had gone to get changed into his more formal attire for the occasion. I remember that particular day very well.

It was the day that I was playing with a black cat that often came by. Its fur was so sleek, and well-kept, it was soft to the touch. Around its neck was a ribbon with a small bell on it. A gift I had given to the feline about four years ago, as a gesture of friendship, I guess. She always came by and I would always find myself speaking to the cat.

That day, however, I had nothing to speak of, so I settled with sitting under the tree that grew outside our home. The feline was set on my lap as I gently stroked her fur, waiting for my brother to emerge from our home. It was peaceful, and I liked it. It hadn't been ten minutes when the feline started to stiffen, and run off. Confused, I quickly stood, and ran after her, not an easy thing to do when you were wearing traditional straw sandals.

" _Hey! Come back!_ " I called for the cat in my native tongue. I didn't think anything of my actions at the time…and thinking back, perhaps I should've.

 **. . - * - . .**

The cat seemed to have been long gone, when I finally gave up the chase. Panting, I felt the wind pick up, and marveled in the calming zephyr. Much to my confusion, there was an odd coppery scent on the breeze …and then…chaos ensued.

The skies grew dark, but the natural phenomena only puzzled me for a moment because the weather was supposed to be clear…and yet the storm clouds over head said otherwise. Something cold and wet soon fell on my cheek, I wasn't sure why, but I found myself patting the wet area only to pull my hand away to find not water…but some strange black substance.

It was then I looked up once more, this time it was fear that consumed me. What I thought was a cloud, turned out to be a large mass of strange beings. They were so high up, that I couldn't figure out any details. But even from there, I could tell…I could just tell they were dangerous.

I ran.

The chaotic mass of bodies, that I found myself lost within, were all shoving each other and trying in vain to escape. I had lost my geta, the strap having broken off of it, when someone had stepped on the back of it, and the result was me abandoning my other one altogether.

Bullets started to rain from above, and I screamed when I saw one hit an elderly man before me. My eyes were wide as I watched pentacles cover his being before there was nothing but ash grey. In seconds the man had gone from screaming in agony to suddenly becoming dust. Not even a hair left of him. Several others around me had suffered the same fate, but I couldn't pay them any mind.

I was running. Running, and running…trying to find a place of safety. However, living on an island, and near the coast to boot, only gave you so much space before you were trapped between the ocean, land and the quickly approaching demons from all sides.

My eyes widened in shocked fear as I looked up and saw the monsters. They had gotten closer to where I could see more of these scary beasts. Most of which were the strange egg-shaped balloon creatures with an ashen exterior, and mask-like faces ranging from childish to feminine to masculine, all with a look of anguish on their faces. Perhaps a handful of them had faces grinning in sadistic pleasure and were smoother in appearance. The barrels of the guns on their bodies were suddenly aimed at the masses they were hovering over.

It was another onslaught, I had realized. What more could a girl, barely in her teens do? Screaming in horror as the crowd was shot at, and I curled into a crouching ball, my hands over my ears, and my eyes shut tight, tears escaping as I could only wait for the inevitable…but to my complete confusion, nothing happened.

I heard a suave voice, but couldn't understand a word. It was followed by a mechanical voice, which seemed as though it feared the first voice. Taking what little courage I had; I looked up seeing a male who seemed to be in his twenties talking to one of the creatures that had been attacking my home. I blinked in confusion. Why wasn't he afraid?

A better question. Why was everything quiet? Too quiet. I looked around, no longer seeing anyone around me…all that remained were their clothes and dust. A horrifying thought crossed my mind: did they get my brother too? The first voice seemed to be calling for me, asking me something, that I couldn't understand.

I shook my head, my dark teal-tinted hair stirring with the movement. " _I'm sorry! I can't understand what you're saying!_ " I tried explaining to the man. " _Please! Just let me go! I won't cause any trouble!_ " I knew my cobalt eyes were pleading. But what more could I do? The man before me, now that I had a better look at him, was tall and had ashen skin, seven small crosses etched onto his forehead. Wavy dark-brown locks were groomed back, held in a small hair tie, and there was a small mark under his eye…it and its twin were both a shocking golden color that stared back at me as they gauged at my being.

He said something to the fish-bird hybrid-like creature, from the tone, it sounded like an order. Those piercing eyes made me feel fear.

" _How are you alive, is what Master Noah is asking of you, little girl._ " The hybrid monster said. " _Why were you not affected by the Akuma Blood?_ "

Noah? Was that the man's name? Did that mean…it works for him? And…what was Akuma Blood?

" _Brat, if you do not answer my Lord and Master, I—_ " Whatever was going to be said afterwards was interrupted by the man who was now pointing down at me…no, not me…my eyes slowly trailed down to the ground to see that my hand no longer hidden. No, it wasn't just my hand…my whole entire arm was revealed!

The sleeve on my kimono had all been torn at some point, I had soon deduced it was from the attack just moments ago. The gauze that wrapped around my arm fared no better. It was now barely covering anything anymore. Revealing my relatively normal skin, but with strange patterns of a dull grey marring my flesh.

The odd design started around my shoulder, though the ends never touch. The upper one followed the curve of my shoulder, before finding my arm, and languidly wrapping around half my arm, before stopping where my elbow was. The other, though shorter, repeated the process on its end in a perfect mirror. Between them, an upside-down teardrop. And below, shorter lines that inverted the top, with a downward drop to mirror its own twin above it.

From there the markings were lazily wrapped to my wrist where two tendrils rested on either side of the crystals that have been embedded within the back of my hand.

Eyes wide in fear, I quickly pulled my right hand to my chest, and in my panic, I was quick to get up and run away. Where was I going? I didn't know. All I knew was that I had to get away. Far away.

I heard the man's voice say something to the demon, and the next thing I knew…the land disappeared from under my feet. I started struggling.

Whatever had happened after that…I would never know, for in a single instant, my whole world had turned to nothingness.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **There. I did it. I posted a fic that I currently only have six chapters written for. And why? Because holy shit, I can't understand how anyone actually enjoyed the orginal. I really can't. I'm better now than I was back then.**

 **So...to be honest, I'm not sure when I'll update next. It could be monthly, it could be bimonthly. IDK.**

 **As much as I might need it, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and don't forget to follow so you never miss a new chapter whenever it goes live. Until next time, I'll see you on next time on...**

 **Unknown Innocence!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yume: Hello, again.**

 **Hana: Something in me said, "Hanashi, you should post this chapter now, rather than later." So, I'm just gonna listen to my gut.**

 **Yume: That's...odd?**

 **Kanda: Che. Annoying more I like it.**

 **Yume: ?**

 **Hana: Yume, meet Kanda. Kanda, Yume. Oh, hey Lenalee!**

 **Lenalee: Nice to finally meet you, Yume.**

 **Yume: Oh! Um, likewise! Please take care of me! -bows-**

 **Hana: So...freaking...PRECIOUS! I don't own D. Gray-man. It belongs to Kastura Hoshino. Yume Hanazawa is my OC! Enjoy the new chapter~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night Two: Foreigner in a Foreign Place - +_**

I felt oddly warm…there wasn't a way this could be what death was like, right? I had always assumed it was cold, and void. Unfeeling. Uncaring. This felt different. Warm, inviting…soft? Groaning, I slowly tried moving my limbs. They felt stiff, as though I hadn't moved in a while. Nothing felt broken, maybe a small sprain in my ankle, but that seemed to be it.

Next, I attempted to open my eyes, making sure to open them slowly, in case of the onslaught of harsh light. I wasn't met with any, therefore, I blinked a few times to try and figure out where I was. There was a soft humming from somewhere, and I turned my head to see a clear plastic tube in my left arm. I paled a little when I saw it was attached to a needle. I didn't exactly fear them, but needles were on my list of dislikes. It took all my will power to not pull it out of my arm, and to draw my eyes away from it.

As my eyes further adjusted to the dark, I was able to see it was probably night time out, and that I was surrounded by curtains…if I had to make an educated guess…I was in some sort of clinic, if not a hospital somewhere.

The next realization was that my kimono was replaced by some sort of gown. It was a little big on me, but it was fine, as the sleeves even hid my arm in full…but didn't that mean someone saw it?

Just I had made that assumption, the curtain at the foot of what I figured to be a cot slid open, and an elderly woman looked to me with what seemed to be surprise and shock. She said something, but I couldn't understand what she said. My expression may have gave my confusion away, so she held up a finger telling me to wait as she went to get someone.

No sooner did she leave, she soon came back with a man who looked to be in his late twenties, if not early thirties. His hair reached his shoulders, and he had a weird hat on his head…and glasses rested on his nose…for some reason there was something about him made me feel cautious, though I wasn't sure why. He said a few things, in what seemed to be different languages, as though trying to get a grasp on which I understood.

" _Can you understand me now?"_ My eyes widened as I stared at him. " _You understood?_ " He asked. I nodded, hope blossoming within me that there was someone I could speak with.

He turned to another man, who strangely enough had hair just as long as mine. It was tied up, leaving the fridge and two tresses to remain free of the bindings of the reddish rope-like tie in his raven locks. He didn't really seem very happy to be in the presence of the other one.

There was an argument between them, them, cold dark eyes glaring at the other male, hand itching to grasp hold the katana on his hip…was he a samurai?

The younger male, clicked his tongue, and turned his attention to me, making me feel, perhaps a little scared. " _He's asking, 'Can you tell me your name?', and shit like that._ "

I blinked, " _Brother's always told me that it's only polite to introduce yourselves before the other party._ " I pointed out. I received a roll of his eyes, and repeated what I just said to the oldest male in the room…well, almost exactly. In the short few moments of knowing him, I found his way of saying things was probably worse than my tutor…

" _That idiot of a sister-complex bastard is Komui Lee._ "

" _What about you?_ " Wait…he said "sister-complex", didn't he? What exactly was that?

" _Kanda._ " I nodded. " _Now tell us who the hell you are._ "

" _That's no way to talk to a girl, dummy!_ " I argued, crossing my arms in irritation. The nerve of some people! " _But if you really want to know, my name is Yume Hanazawa. I'm fourteen, Japanese, and I live with my only living family, my brother. Any other questions?_ " I realized Kanda was repeating what I said to the other man, Komui, as I was speaking. A part of me felt he just insulted me at some point.

" _What do you remember before you came to this damn place?_ " At this I began thinking, slowly recalling everything I could, and relaying it to Kanda, who in turn, translated it to Komui.

When I had finished my tale, Komui was lost in his thoughts. I blinked when he started speaking, looking to Kanda for help. " _What is he saying?_ "

" _Che. He's only muttering things that you don't need to know. Where in Japan were you from, exactly? You're aware it's far from safe there."_

 _"_ _I come from Hokkaidō…a small village there…but news doesn't get to us as quickly of such things…"_

" _So you're naïve to the dangers from whence you came._ "

" _Um…do you mean those monsters that I saw?_ " Instead of answering, he shouted something at the Chinese male, though I wasn't sure what for. The next thing I know, Komui is laughing nervously, and Kanda had his katana out. More words were exchanged, and I believed I was safe to assume, I would have been better off being quiet for the time being.

In the time they were in their…heated discussion, I found myself thinking over everything that happened before I'd lost conscious. I already knew I was no longer home, and I knew most the people I once knew where probably dead by now. Had Daisuke met that same fate? The thought scared me, but something in the back of my mind said otherwise. Even if it was a false hope, I figured I'd cling to that, and believe that my brother was somewhere in the world, alive and well.

" _Brat, stop daydreaming, and answer the damn question._ " I found myself crashing back down to earth, upon Kanda snapping me out of my internal turmoil.

" _Question?_ "

" _Do you have any idea where you are?_ " He repeated, though none too kindly. I shook my head 'no'. Kanda rolled his eyes, not really thrilled on my answer. But I was honest, I didn't know where in the world I had ended up, and in that sense, no idea how far away from home I was. " _Che. Welcome to fucking Europe._ "

I blinked once, twice, then three times before it finally sunk in. I was in a whole different country. I was in a whole different country where my native tongue wasn't spoken. I was in a whole new country with people I don't know, with customs I wasn't practiced with! I felt my heart rate increase as I began panicking, a beeping to my left picking up.

Komui shouted something to one of the nurses, and soon my world went to black once more. I welcomed it.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Is she okay, Komui?" I was slowly returning to the living once more, when I heard a new voice speak. It wasn't Kanda, but he sounded younger…and way too feminine. What puzzled me was the fact I understood what they were saying…and they weren't speaking Japanese. It was…English? I never learned another language, so why was I able to understand as much as I was suddenly able to?

"She was out for almost three days now, Lenalee." Komui's voice answered.

"I see…" The voice of Lenalee muttered. "She looks barely younger than I was when I was brought here…and you're sure her arm…?"

"Ah yes, interesting patterns she had…" Komui's voice stated, "I would love to say I've seen them on your legs once before, but they're different, somehow…"

Lenalee — the girl's name, I was right to assume — had similar patterns on her legs that was on my arm? "So, you believe this child is an Accommodator?" Child? How rude! I'm fourteen! Actually, that voice was older that time…the nurse I met prior, wasn't it?

"It's possible." Komui's voice neither denies nor affirms. "But for now we have no knowledge of what type she wields." Type? Wields? What were they talking about?

"You said she woke up during that time with Allen, right?" Lenalee asked. Who was Allen?

"Yes, and Kanda had to translate most of what she was saying." A short silence, before Komui continued, "Okay, okay, so I may have blackmailed him earlier."

"I figured as much." Lenalee sighed. "Matron, is that true?"

"I did get a kick out of his displeasure." The elderly voice chuckled. "It was perhaps the most amusement I had received in a long while."

"Kanda is quite the—"

At that point, I decided to try waking up again. "Su-sumimasen…?" I suppose although I could understand them, I wasn't sure if I could quite speak it. I slowly opened my eyes, grimacing at the sudden onslaught of light filling the room. As my eyes adjusted I was introduced to Komui, as well as two new faces.

Two females, one I was sort of familiar with, whereas the other was barely older than me stood directly in my line of vision. It was easy to see who the Matron was, and who was the girl named Lenalee.

"Oh! You're awake!" Lenalee's voice matched her appearance well, bubbly and friendly. She held so much concern over me, despite the fact I had only just met her. Was that normal for her?

I carefully sat up, groaning in displeasure as I did. I must had been unconscious a while if my joints felt stiff. Granted, my voice did sound groggy when I got their attention. I took a good look at my newest bedside visitors…or so Lenalee than the Head Nurse. Lenalee was pretty, her hair was shoulder-length, and she had two small pigtails that rested along either side of her crown. It was interesting seeing we had similar hair color, if not the same…it could've been the lighting though.

I noticed immediately that she wore a high-neck jacket, that had red trims along the collar, down the area where buttons fastened to the hem all around the base. Three red stripes circled the bell of the sleeves, and she even wore a ruffled pink skirt. A rather short one at that…was she that confident in her appearance? I found myself envying her for that. Over her heart was a crest of sorts, though I couldn't exactly place what it was for…was this…a boarding school of sorts?

"…so your name is Yume, isn't it?" Lenalee suddenly asked, and I jumped in surprise, having not been paying any attention to what was going on around me.

Once I realized what she had asked, I quickly nodded, though felt the need to explain my inability to speak. "Ah! G-gomen…um…English…not learn?" Dai taught me how to say something like that before…I doubted it was completely right, but I was pleased to know it did get my point across.

"Hm…this is rather interesting…you never learned our native language, yet you can almost speak, albeit brokenly…" Komui spoke up. Broken English was better than none at all, right?

But, I was very confused, "Why…?"

"Maybe it's the Innocence?" Lenalee suggested. That seemed to make the other two occupants consider it.

"Inno…cence?"

"Innocence is a strange substance, so to speak, from a greater substance called the 'God Crystal'." Komui explained. "Honestly, it's not the easiest to explain, but in short, it's our job to find, and collect these fragments before the Earl and the Noah Clan can get a hold of it."

The moment I heard Noah from his lips, my eyes widened considerably, and I was certain I became three shades paler. "Yume?" I looked to Lenalee, her amethyst eyes were full of concern. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, there wasn't a point in lying. I wasn't okay, I was scared.

"Do you know something of the Noah, Miss Hanazawa?" The Head Nurse inquired.

I bit my bottom lip, nervously looking around the space. "M-my…village…gone…" Understanding seemed to have quickly came over them.

"Was your village attacked by the Noah? And strange monsters?" I nodded. Komui contemplated what I said. "I see. It's lucky you're still alive."

"They…kidnapped me?"

"That Akuma." The deeper voice surprised me greatly, a I hadn't even heard him come in. I looked to see Kanda, who had spoken that statement. If that was what the monster was called, then at least I had a name for it. I nodded, though still uncertain of what they were. "There was an emergency mission. It happened to have materialized over our location when we were able to eliminate Akuma that were getting too close to the Asian Branch."

"Our?"

"He was with another Exorcist. Allen – the very Exorcist with Kanda – was the one to notice the Akuma. That was three months ago." Lenalee informed me, and my heart nearly stopped. Three months…? "There…was a lot that happened between the day you were brought here, to now…but I suppose that goes without saying, doesn't it?"

"If it wasn't for Allen Walker, you wouldn't have been here now." The Matron sighed. "I genuinely hope that boy is alright on his own right now."

"Who…Aren U~ōkā?"

"He's a moyashi. That's all you need to know." By this point, Kanda had sat on the foot of my cot, clearly annoyed for a reason I knew nothing of. Was it because of this Allen Walker person? I understood he was apparently an Exorcist, and it was him who spotted the Akuma that kidnapped me… "Komui, you know I'm leaving. So tell me what the fuck you want—"

"I want you to train Yume." Komui interrupted.

I blinked.

Lenalee was silent.

Kanda was seething. "You. Want. Me. _To_ _what_?"

The Chinese male sighed, looking older beyond his years, "As it is, you're the only one who is capable of doing this. Cross is either dead or just MIA again…Tiedoll is out on duty, I wouldn't trust Sokalo to not physically and mentally break her, and Klaud Nyne made it clear Timothy is her first and only priority at the moment."

"C-confused…" I brokenly admitted. I felt I was better off thinking this was some sort of high-class school in England at this point.

"Che."

"That's not an answer, Kanda." Lenalee sighed. "But…even I'm a little confused, brother. Why Kanda?"

"Like I said, he's the only one who can take this task." The bespectacled man curtly stated, his demeanor changed, however, as he clasped his hands together, suddenly becoming bright and cheery, "Now~! Let's see once and for all what type you are~!"

"Isn't she in no condition to see Hevlaska, Komui?" The nurse sighed in irritation.

"Heburasuka?" I tried repeating the name, but it didn't work as well as I would have hoped.

"She's a friend, and like Kanda, and my darling little sister, she's also an Exorcist."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I'm just gonna leave this here for now~ Keep in mind, updates are random, I don't know when I'll next post a new chapter of this work!**

 **R &R, as much as I might need it, doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation! Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Don't forget to show this story some love by favoriting this work, and follow so you'll never miss a new chapter when it finally does go live! Until next time, I'll see you again on...**

 **Unknown Innocence!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hana: I had to. I really, _really_ had to.**

 **Yume: But you just posted for another story, haven't you?**

 **Kanda: She did.**

 **Hana: I did, yes. But unlike that one, this one gets updated randomly...I'm really only on chapter six for this story right now...hehehe**

 **Lenalee: Well...whatever works? Hanashi doesn't own D. Gray-man, by the way.**

 **Hana: Just my OCs, and probably posible points that aren't cannon to either the manga or anime...actually, it's mostly the manga, now that I think of it.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night Three: 48% - +_**

I received the all clear about a couple of days after I woke up from my medicated-induced coma. I still needed a brace for my ankle, and crutches to get around, but I was good to go, being told I probably wasn't going to be doing anything reckless just yet. I wasn't sure what that meant, exactly, and a part of me was pretty sure I didn't want to for some reason. People came and went, and much to my horror, not all of them left alive.

The first time I had a taste of what life was like here, was when one of the men in white…Finders, I think they were called…came in mortally wounded. The doctors tried their hardest to save that man, but their efforts were proven futile when the heart monitor suddenly went flat line.

These devices were so new to me, and through most my conscious stay, I learned different terms, and what different things were able to do. I wondered why they weren't there for the rest of the population…would doctors not find these things useful to their practice? The heart monitors on their own had their uses. And these things called IV drips were too…but I found myself wishing there wasn't a need for the needle…

Such a small harmless looking thing, and I had woken up to it being in my hand. Perhaps it wasn't the most welcome of things to see. I had told Komui about it, and he said there wasn't anything to be afraid of with it.

I was more than thrilled when they took me off the IV drip…and removed the needle from my flesh. I honestly didn't want to spend much longer with this sterile environment. Which is exactly how I eventually found myself wandering clumsily around with a new pair of what they told me were crutches. "Oh…am I really lost?"

"Hey! You're that Yume girl, aren't ya?" I blinked, and looked behind me, seeing a new face.

"Um….yes, I'm Yume…but who are you?" He was a child, with strange hair of a bright blue that I couldn't name. He had some sort of orb in his head, and I immediately found myself clutching my right hand, where the gems embedded within my skin had been hidden under gauze wrappings. I may have been born with such a deformity that was unexplainable, but I doubted he was.

"I'm Timothy Hearst! You look seriously lost." He seemed like a nice enough child. But I knew well enough to know of a child's mischievous gleam. I've seen it more than enough times in my village. "I heard you had a heavier accent than that though."

"I'm sorry for not meeting your expectations." I muttered under my breath. Aloud I asked him; "Do you happen to know the way to Hevlaska's chambers?"

"Hevlaska? Maybe, maybe not." I huffed. Some help he was going to be.

"Timothy! Don't you dare try anything with that girl!" A woman's voice called out, making the said boy flinch.

"Oh dammit! How'd Emilia find me already?" He ran off, and the woman, Emilia, ran by me in a flash. I didn't get a good look at her as she chased Timothy away.

"Alone again, I suppose." I sighed. "Maybe the next person I bump into will help me—" I squealed as I bumped into something, falling on the floor, and thankfully, not doing anything to my injured ankle.

"The hell?" I knew that voice. Whether or not I was glad to hear it was another story.

"Kanda!" I was happy to see him, though he didn't seem as amused. "Um…did I do something wrong?"

"Che."

"Geez…that's not an answer…if you're mentoring me, you should mentor me properly, or whatever…"

"You want mentoring? Lesson one. Don't get on my bad side."

"Um…okay?" I knew the older of us was a little on the crabby side…though to be honest, I wasn't aware there was a 'bad' side…actually, I wasn't sure if there was a good side. The last two days he'd been ignoring me…but I really did need help… "Uh…Kanda, can you help me get to Hevlaska's chambers? I don't know where it is…" Rather than receive an answer, he walked past me, stopping a few paces ahead.

"I'm leaving you behind if you don't hurry the hell up, brat."

"Ah! Wait up!" I hobbled as quickly as I could, following Kanda the best I was able. After a short while, it was decided I wasn't moving fast enough, and I was suddenly lifted over his shoulder. I'd like to say I didn't act like the brat Kanda always called me…however… " _Hey! Put me down! Dummy! Stupid-head! Lemme go! Big meanie!_ "

"Che. _Brat, shut it, already!_ " I was surprised when he responded to my antics in Japanese, and I realized I must've slipped into it without realizing I had. Pouting, I crossed my arms, and glowered at the floor. From the corner of my eye, I could see my crutches over his other shoulder. "Calm enough now?"

"Maybe."

"Not good enough." Kanda grumbled. "I, of course, get stuck with babysitting."

"I'm not a kid!" I argued, "I'm almost fifteen!"

"You're a kid." Was the blunt reply. "You're barely two years younger than the moyashi."

I blinked, "Moyashi? That's…this Allen person, right?"

"You met him already." Kanda grumbled, not breaking his stride.

"Allen?"

"Che."

"Um…why call him a beansprout?"

"He's short and looks like one."

"Okay…?" It was still an odd nickname. Have I met him before? I didn't think I did. "Are we there yet?"

"Weren't you trying to prove you weren't a child?" Kanda grumbled. I huffed. "We still have a way to go."

"Can I not be held like…uh…what's that phrase?"

"Oh! A sack of potatoes? Flour? Take your pick."

"Yes, a—huh?" That wasn't Kanda's voice…it was older, and highly mischvioeus for whatever reason.

"Brendon's the name, and Finding's my game." So, he actually is a Finder? I couldn't exactly see him from my current vantage point…

"If you value your life, then you will run."

"Why're you holding a kid like that for?" Brendon didn't seem as fearful as he should've sounded… "That's cruel of Yu, my good sir."

"I'm not a kid!" I glowered, using Kanda's shoulder to try and get a look at the one named 'Brendon'. My efforts, unfortunately, had proven futile.

"Could've fooled me." The Finder chuckled. "The way that guy is holding ya, tells me maybe otherwise."

I glowered, crossing my arms. Manners here were scarce. I was pretty sure Daisuke would've had a field day with most of these people, and he was probably the most patient person I knew.

Thinking of my brother, made me realize that I hadn't a single clue as to where he was, or if he was even alive…if he were still alive after those monsters…those _Akuma_ had, attacked our village, then…was he hurt? Injured? Or worse…I didn't want to think of it, but those dark thoughts were just as possible as anything.

If Dai really was gone…then I was alone. I hated being alone more than anything. Being without anyone…it forced me into thinking of things I'd rather not think about.

"Che. Damn asshole." Kanda growled as he started walking again. It had snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Did he leave?"

"Finally, yes."

"Um…thank you?" I asked, blinking with a little confusion. I perhaps needed to stop zoning out as much as I've been doing.

"Learn to pay attention to your surroundings, brat."

" _WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU STUPID DUMMY?!_ " I swore I heard Kanda snort at my outburst. But I was too busy being embarrassed.

"Uh…"

"She asked the hell that was supposed to mean." Ah, I slipped again…just who on earth was he…Brendon was still there? No, actually, that sounded more feminine…

"Oh…f-for a moment I th-thought I've done something wr-wrong…"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked, "And…if you could be so kind…step where I can see you?"

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry!" I could almost hear Kanda's eyes rolling as I was soon face to face with a woman. She was what I think would be considered a young adult. She had some bags under eyes, and I wondered if she had trouble sleeping… her brown hair was tied back, leaving some of her curls to frame her face. "I-it's nice to f-finally meet you. I-I'm Miranda Lotto."

I smiled in return. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yume Hanazawa."

"The new Accommodator?" Miranda asked in surprise. "You're barely younger than…"

"The Moyashi. We've established this." Kanda grumbled. I think he said another name, but for the life of me, I couldn't make it out. "Don't you need to turn in a report or something?"

"Ah, yes, I do…um, it was nice meeting you, Yume." Miranda waved, as hurried down the hall.

"She's nice."

"She's also clumsy as fuck."

 **. . - * - . .**

"Ah! Kanda, what brings you here?" Komui's voice sounded when we got to our destination. "Oh, is that Yume?"

"Can I be let down now?" I asked. I had long ago stopped paying attention to where we were going, and how we got to our destination, almost falling asleep once or twice along the way.

"Kanda, don't be a brute, let the young lady down!"

"I wouldn't be carrying her here if you were actually there to escort her here."

"Ah, apologies…"

"I doubt that." I muttered, as Kanda set me down. I put most my weight on my good leg, as I waited for him to give my crutches back.

"How do you like the Order so far?"

"It's…dark." I stated. "I'm a little intimidated by the building somehow."

"I suppose that's a common first impression, but I wouldn't worry, most people here are—"

"BROTHER!"

"Ah…I've been caught…" Almost storming down the hall was Lenalee.

"Brother! How many times have any of us told you, you're supposed to finish your paperwork? How on earth did you manage to sneak away from—huh? Oh, Yume!"

"It's nice to see you again, Lenalee." I greeted with a smile. "Does Kanda always have something ruffling his feathers, or does he miss out on his naps?"

"Oi, watch it, kid."

I smiled sweetly, but then looked between Lenalee and Komui, "So…you are related then…" I inquired. "You did call Komui 'brother'…"

"Allen didn't realize it either," Lenalee said with a fond smile. "Actually, most people miss that. I think it has to do with Komui's bad first impressions with people."

"Che. I'm going."

"Did you help Yume here, Kanda?"

"So what if I did?"

"That's rather out of character for you." Lenalee mused, "Oh, I see, you're doing your job, right?"

"Whatever." Kanda grumbled, before storming off. "I'm going to train. Send her to me when you're done with this bullshit."

"Fine, fine, whatever you say." Lenalee sighed. "I'm really sorry about him. He's not the most…um…social of people?"

"Why question it?" I asked. "He was nice enough to help me get here at least…even if he did throw me over his shoulder."

"I'll have to have a good talking to him later…" Lenalee muttered. "Brother, after you take Yume to see Hev, you have to get back to work."

"Of course my darling little sister~!"

"I mean it!" The younger Lee scolded. "I won't make you anymore coffee if you don't."

After much whining on Komui's part (…for maybe half an hour?) everything soon calmed down. Ushered to a weird-looking platform, I was startled when the solid ground we were on suddenly started to descend. Lenalee quickly explained that the platform was a lift, and it allowed faster access to different floors of the basements. Honestly, coming from a small village, that didn't do much to calm me from my startled state.

"Ah! We're almost there!" Komui said, removing his hand from the 'scanner', as I was told it was called. Honestly, all these new technologies only further confused me. But I supposed that if they worked, then I didn't have to worry…as much as I was already was.

"Don't freak out, okay?" Lenalee said, but I didn't have time to ask when I was suddenly lifted from the platform, screaming all the way.

"Do not…fear child…" A soft voice says, "I mean you…no harm."

"Well, Hev, what do you think of her?" Komui called out. Hev…this was Hevlaska?! I realized there were tendrils around my middle, and my right arm. Even if I knew how to describe these appendages holding me place, the fact was, I couldn't. There was no way to describe the feeling of them, rather than just say 'it felt weird'. It wasn't much longer before I was face to…face(?) with a gigantic pure white creature…for the lack of a better word.

"Let me…check her Inno…cence…" I could feel those weird tendrils wrapped around me, start to wrap _within_ me…I was certain my heartrate increased tenfold. On my skin was one thing, but to feel these strange tendrils literally crawl _under_ my skin? It felt like something from those horror stories the village kids would come up with. "It appears…this child is only…48 percent…synchronized with her Innocence."

"Forty-eight?" Komui asked. "Are you certain?"

"Yes…forty-eight is her max synchro-rate at this given point."

"Alright, I suppose you can let her—"

"Wait…there is…something different…of her Inno…cence…" The strange being said, "A prophecy…however I cannot seem…to grasp it…"

"But…you've always been able to see them…how is this one different?" Lenalee asked, it seemed this wasn't a common thing for the meters tall Exorcist.

"I appologize…however perhaps it isn't something…I can see…for hers is already in motion." I was soon placed down, Lenalee taking some of my weight to keep it off my still healing ankle.

"Already…in motion?" Could you not see future events if your own fate was already turning the wheels?

 **... ... ... ...**

 **A fate that Hevlaska cannot see. A fate that has already been set into motion. What could this mean? Perhaps, only time can tell.**

 **As much as I may need it, R &R just doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a reivew to lemme know how I'm doing~! And if you wanna show your love, feel free to favorite this story, and don't forget to follow so you can get that new chapter once it goes live! Until next time, I'll see you guys again on...**

 **Unknown Innocence!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hana: Welcome to a new chapter! I chose to post today, because why not?**

 **Yume: Looks like my time in the Black Order Headquarters is done?**

 **Hana: For the time being? You gotta get there and do stuff, so~**

 **Kanda: Brat, we're leaving now!**

 **Lenalee: Kanda, be nicer. Hanashi doesn't own D. Gray-man, by the way.**

 **Hana: Enjoy the story~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 4: Innocence - +_**

I clenched and unclenched my fist. It was suspended in the air, as I lay on my back looking up towards my room's ceiling. Lenalee said being the Order would feel like home, but it honestly felt more like a prison. I have marked it off as cabin fever, and I've tried thinking this building was my home…it was a fruitless endeavor.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, I sat up, and carefully put some pressure on my ankle. A week had gone by, and I could walk on it now. It was still in a cast, but according to the Matron, it was healing just fine. It'd be taken off within the next few days. I looked across my room spotting the mirror that came with it. "Can…I really call this place home?"

Walking to my mirror, I looked at myself for the umpteenth time that hour alone. My hair was past my elbows, and my bangs were barely in my eyes, but not really obscuring anything. I didn't have many clothes, or any for that matter. Lenalee had given me some of hers, however they didn't really fit…her blouse was a loose around my chest, and I had to make a makeshift belt to keep the skirt up. A skirt I found much too short for my own comfort, even if it was the longest she owned.

I didn't have any shoes, no one had any that would fit. Knowing that I was more than bored enough, I decided to venture out. I didn't really expect anyone outside my door…

Which was how I ended up walking into someone. I quickly backed away, and bowed, an exasperated "Ah! Gomen'nasai!" leaving my lips.

"Yume?" I blinked, and straightened myself seeing who it was.

"Lenalee?" Amethyst eyes were surprised, and I looked around, but saw no one else there with her. I also took notice of something draped over her folded arm, being held closer to her. I couldn't, however, figure out what it was. "Um…is there anything I can help you with…?"

"OH! Of course…you're going to be heading out soon."

"Heading…out…?"

"He postponed his initial travel plans in order to make sure you were settled in…but Kanda's decided to leave now."

"I…don't understand at all."

"I'm sure he'll explain things to you as you're on your way, so don't worry too much, okay?"

I somehow doubted that…though I wasn't fully certain as to why that was. Maybe it was just how Kanda came off to me. "If you say so…"

"He's a little rough around the edges, Yume, but rest assured, he means well."

"I can guess as much, really…but why do I have to go with him?"

"Mm…" Lenalee appeared a little perplexed, before sighing, "Well, it is proven that you are, in fact, an Accommodator like me, him, and a handful of others here…but we don't have any Generals on hand who are able to train you to try and use your Innocence."

"General…?"

"I wish I had more time to actually better inform you of how things work around here, but Kanda isn't exactly one for patience when he's in a hurry."

"I see…"

"And since this is technically a short order, I thought this might help you for the time being." She showed me the thing that was draped over her arm and held it out for me to see. It was the same jacket she was wearing. "I know it'll be big on you, but it is better than nothing."

I mutely nodded, accepting the coat. "I have to wear it?"

"When you go on missions, yes…where are you shoes?"

I pouted that time. "I don't have a pair."

The older girl sighed, "We'll make a quick pit stop to my room. I think I may have an old pair you could borrow."

"I think I have the smallest feet in the Order." I admitted.

"Then, I'll just have to make sure to find something that's a close enough fit.

. . - * - . .

Lenalee's shoes clacked with each awkward step I took. They were a pair of her older shoes, ones she outgrew from her 'awkward tween' years, as she called it. Her coat hung loosely on my form, and the belt it came with only made the jacket look baggier than I think it should've been. *While I wasn't that much smaller than her in height, my frame actually was.

"Took you long enough, brat."

"You're the one who wanted to leave." I pouted. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to find a couple of idiots." He said, before stepping into a boat. "Normally, we would use something called the 'Ark', but that baka moyashi never made a connecting gate."

That only brought up more questions than answers. I dually noted. And he never informed me where we were going. I decided I would ask again later. At least until a small buzzing began to sound, and I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. It wasn't until something flew out of Kanda's coat did I find the source.

"I-I-Is that a b-b-bat?!"

"It's a Golem." Kanda said, a little weary. "You should have one yourself."

I frantically shook my head.

"The actual—"

[ _Kanda, can you hear me? Is Yume with you?_ ] Komui's voice sounded through the devilish device. [ _I've completely forgotten to issue Yume her Golem—_ ]

"I don't want it!"

[ _Huh? Yume? Why ever not?_ ]

"I absolutely do not like bats…" I meekly admitted. "I'm terrified of them."

"You have got to be kidding me."

[ _Chiroptophobia, then?_ ] Komui's voice came out understanding, [ _That's alright, I understand. In that case, we'll custom make you a less-batty Golem. How does that sound?_ ]

[ _Chief, what the hell is going on?_ ] An unfamiliar voice comments.

[ _We're just going to custom make a Golem for Yume, Reever._ ] There was a lot of bickering on the other end, and I looked to Kanda in confusion. He only shrugged, not caring about the situation.

"Custom make?" I decided to ask.

[ _Don't you worry~! There'll be nothing to be worried of, Yume~_ ]

"I…don't even wish to ask…" I sighed.

"You really don't." Kanda grumbled. "Let's go, brat. We got places to go."

I nodded, though still had no idea for the life of me where on Earth we could possibly be going.

. . - * - . .

The carriage was a bit rocky as it made its way along the cobblestone streets. Peeking out of the curtains I could see the people passing us, or us passing them. I could easily hear the clopping of the two horses pulling us along, and the Finder who was currently steering the horses and evidentially the vehicle we were in. It was such a strange land…

I closed the curtain, and leaned back in my seat, though I couldn't exactly sit still. Kanda sat on the opposite end of the coach, arms folded, eyes closed, and one leg crossed over the other. His sword rested against the wall that I was previously using the window of to look outside. It honestly looked as though he were sleeping in that moment.

Groaning, I found myself fidgeting again. I hated staying still for so long…

"If you have something to say, then fucking say it." Kanda hissed, not exactly glaring at my squirming self, but not exactly giving me the kindest of expressions either. We, admittedly, hadn't gotten too far from the Order. In fact, we were only traveling by coach for the last hour or so, however, it still felt longer than it should've been.

"I want to know where we're going."

"Trust me, when we get there, you'll figure it out." Just as helpful as he was barely an hour ago. "First of all, we're heading to a train station. From there, we'll be searching for the first of two idiots."

"So…" I decided on changing the subject, "How…how do you use Innocence?"

"It varies from each person and type."

I looked at him expectantly.

Sighing, and realizing I wouldn't give up this subject, Kanda picked up his katana, and held it out to me. "Innocence takes on different forms, from a physical piece of equipment, to being a physical part of your body."

"Okay."

"This is Mugen. My Innocence weapon." I looked at the sheathed blade in unadulterated awe. "It's a Crystal-type Innocence."

"Crystal?"

"It's a new Innocence type." He explained, before placing Mugen back against the carriage's wall again. "But, we'll start with the basic two for now."

"So…there are three different types?"

"Yes."

"Crystal…?"

"Parasite and Equipment." I nodded. They seemed easy enough to understand, at least. "An Equipment type user channels the Innocence while it is in a physical object of whatever it finds itself in. Mugen started out as such."

"Really?"

My unwitting mentor nodded once, "It changed over the years, from a knife to a chokuto, to the katana I seem most known for. Che. Idiots."

"…and Crystal? How does Mugen work now that it became a Crystal-type?"

"Similar to how it worked when it was an Equipment type…but more in tune to…my…" I was watching him keenly. "Thoughts and feelings."

"Thoughts and feelings?"

"Don't ask me how that works out, you'll have to ask that sis-con whenever we get back to the Order."

"Sis-con…?"

"Komui."

"I got _that_ …but what's 'sis-con'?"

"If you ever get the chance to see an incident between Komui and anyone who tries 'tainting' Lenalee in anyway, then you'll understand." I didn't understand at all, but I thought I'd just go with it for now.

"…how does parasite-type Innocence work?"

"A parasite type of Innocence works as a part of the Accommodator's physical body." Kanda explained to me, "Essentially, they are the weapon themselves. If we're lucky, or maybe unlucky, you'll be meeting two of them."

"Huh? We're meeting up with two?"

"Not exactly. Those idiots doesn't know we're going after him." That…only added more questions to my never-ending list. "Keep quiet about that for the time being, kid."

"I'm fourteen."

"That's five years my junior, _brat_."

" _Jeez! You're so mean, you dummy!_ "

"Che. _Is that really the best insult you got?_ "

Why was he responding in…? "Oh."

"You don't even realize when you switch between English and Japanese." He stated, unamused. "Whatever, I don't care enough."

"Hmpf." The rest of the coach ride was uneventful, though at least now I had a little more understanding of at least the types of Innocence there were. Of all of them, parasite seemed…the scariest, somehow. I looked down at my covered right arm, biting my lip gently. "Kanda…Lenalee said there was a shortage on Generals?"

I didn't miss the slight stiffening of his shoulders. "You could probably say that."

"Are there?"

"Yeah. One was confirmed dead just last year, and the other is either MIA or was just killed off at some point."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. Every Exorcist and Finder knows what they're getting into. That any day could be their last."

I gulped. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are they fighting?"

"Because they can."

"That's not an answer." I huffed. "Why do _you_ fight, then?"

"I fight…because I don't know anything else."

Doesn't know anything else? "Don't you have someone you care for? People you want to protect?"

"One person I cared for died a long time ago." My mentor sighed. "And the Order can go to hell for the bullshit they put us through because of our deaths."

"Deaths…?"

"I won't sugarcoat anything." Kanda told me, "The Order is far from being a perfect safe-haven. The concept of it ever being home is an illusion."

Well…maybe that was why I couldn't call it home…but even that was a stretch beyond my own reasonings. "Can you explain?"

"I was the result of an experiment. One to create the perfect Exorcist. But I wasn't the only one."

"There was another?"

"We'll say he's the one person I called a friend." Kanda said with a sigh. The man suddenly looking older than he was. I bit my lip. "We were put through a shit ton of tests, and that was reason enough for me to hate the Order. I still hate them, and it grew when I found out about my orginal past."

"How long ago was it?"

"How long ago was what?"

"…your orginal death." I wasn't sure why I felt I needed to ask. I wasn't sure why Kanda was telling me anything. Why tell me, someone he barely knew, anything at all?

"It was a long time ago. For all I know, your parents might've been children."

I shook my head, "I don't think so…? My brother is 22…so…"

"I don't give a fuck." The man before me muttered. "Mentally, I'm older than I really am. Physically—"

"Excuse me, master Exorcists? We've arrived at the station." Our discussion had passed more time than I realized. Neither of us had noticed we weren't moving anymore. Kanda nodded to the Finder, and picking up Mugen, he got out, and I quickly followed.

* * *

 _*Yume stands at 5'2", Lenalee is 5'6", so Yu-Yu is 4 inches shorter than Lenalee Lee._

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I'm working on chapter 7 as of now, and I'm kinda just realizing how much time must've gone by between Kanda leaving the Order to search for Allen to the point where he finds Allen...I get so much to work with between these points in time, and my brain is just like, "This is perfect! I can really get creative with the "down time" unmentioned in the manga!"**

 **I'm happy about this~**

 **Despite how much I might need it, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review to lemme know how I'm doing! Don't forget to show this story some love by favoriting this work, and if you wanna stay up to date with new chapters as they go live, then hit up that follow option so you never miss a thing! Until next time, I'll see you again on...**

 **Unknown Innocence!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hana: Guess who's working on chapter ten of this story~?**

 **Yume: I'm on a train? SUGOI!**

 **Kanda: Che. A brat is a brat.**

 **Yume: Hey!**

 **Hana: -snickers- I don't own D. Gray-man, but Yume is my OC, enjoy this new chapter~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 5: Encounter - +_**

"Would you stop acting like a brat?" Kanda was obviously annoyed by my childish exploration of the private first-class car we had, but I couldn't help it…I had never been in a first-class compartment, much less a train at all.

"Acting like a brat would imply I'm being a snot-nosed little kid." I pointed out. "I'm only exploring…plus, I've never been on a train before…it's a completely new experience…and first class? Can you blame me at all?"

My reasoning was sound, and if the look on the other Exorcist's face was anything to go by, he realized it too. I grinned, he scowled. "Fine, then just go explore. But don't get into any trouble, do you understand?"

"Yessir!" I gladly exclaimed, jumping to my feet, and rushing out. Behind me, I thought I heard him mutter something about 'I'm stuck with a damn kid', or something close…I couldn't exactly catch it, as it was muttered. "Where do I start exploring?"

The possibilities seemed endless. Where could a foreigner like me begin this expedition? Front? Back? I was quite giddy. We were closer to the front of the train car, so I decided to check out the rear.

I lost track of time as I explored everywhere I was able to. I even found the diner cart, but I wasn't exactly hungry at that moment; I kept it in mind for later.

" _Oh, wow! Everything looks so fancy! Is this how the upper class live?_ "

"Hey, kiddo. You a foreigner?" The voice startled me, and I turned to see an older man looking at me with amusement. I nodded. "Thought so. You were speaking a weird language just earlier, but who would've thought you knew a little English, eh?"

This man…didn't look like he really belonged here. When Kanda and I had entered the train, there were mostly well-dressed men and women boarding the car. This man was noticeably dressed less nice than everyone else and smelled of…something. I took a meager step back, and he took a step forward. Alarms were ringing in my ears; red flags were waving frantically. But the only way I could escape to safety was behind the man.

"Um, e-excuse me, but my big brother is waiting for me…if you could just let me pass, then…" I had slowly started to make my way around the man, but I didn't make it far. His hand wrapped around my arm in a vice grip. I flinched and tried pulling my arm away. "Let go." Why did have to by my right arm?

"I don't like little liars, lil' missy." He sneered, "Now, people would fetch a high price for a little fun with someone like ya."

I was panicking. I wasn't stupid, I knew exactly what the scumbag before me was thinking, and it terrified me more than anything. " _NO! KANDA-NII! HELP!_ "

A free hand slapped my face, stinging my cheek. I felt the tears threatening to fall.

"Don't go yelling for help now." He sneered. "I make it a habit to not…ah, sample my potential merchandise…but I may make an exception to ya, kiddo."

" _No! NO! NO! NO! HELP! LET ME GO! SOMEONE! KANDA-NII! HELP!_ "

"Hey." My eyes snapped opened, and then soon found the owner of the deeper voice, familiar. Safe. "What do you think you're doing with her?"

"Whassit look like?"

"It seems you're trying to kidnap my charge." The temperature seemed to have gone down, as Kanda's icy stare glared at the nameless man. "You're perhaps one of the sickest pieces of trash I had the displeasure of meeting. Release her."

"And lose the chance at making a quick buck?" He cackled, like it was a sick joke. "Oriental women? You don't see much of 'em…and my clientele? They want 'em—"

Whatever he was about to say after the fact was cut off as quickly as his arm was. My eyes widened in morbid fascination as the arm that held me in place fell limply to the ground. "Get behind me."

I did as I was told, and peeked from behind him, seeing the terror in the other man's face...and something not red leaking from where his arm once was. "You…you just sliced my arm off! You mother—"

"Tell me something. How do you think it would feel to be sliced opened by the blade of my Mugen?"

"H-huh?" The man was confused. He wasn't human...I realized...

"I imagine it's very painful. Especially for the likes of an Akuma like you."

Akuma? That's why his blood isn't red...it's the same as back then...

"Well, if my cover is blown, I have no reason to stay hidden." Just like that, the man began to distort in ways that were inhumane. "I hope you're ready to _bite the dust, Exorcists!_ "

"Too slow." I haven't even caught the moment where Kanda had unsheathed his katana. Nor have I noticed the moment where steel sliced through the demon in disguise. "You're too full of yourself." He kicked the defeated Akuma through the door, both it and the enemy were sent flying out the moving car. Out of the window, I could just make a puff of ashy smoke where the deformation of a creature had blown up.

"How…did you know it was an Akuma?" I asked, looking up at the older Exorcist.

"Our coats act something of a beacon to them." Kanda explained, sheathing his sword. "You wear it, you have a nice big target on your back."

"That…sounds dangerous." I meekly admitted. "I didn't really sign up for any of this…"

"No one ever does." Sighed the experienced warrior. "Let's get back to our cabin already."

"Okay…" I whispered, running to catch up with the man already heading back.

"Between this stop, and the next one, we'll see if we can get your Innocence to invocate."

"Um…where are we going?" I asked.

"Hell if I knew." Kanda answered, "As it stands, I'll need to find as may leads as I'm capable of just to find that four-eyed moron, apparently."

I nodded, unsure of what else I could do. Another part of me felt as though it'd be pointless to try and get further information. "So…by 'invoke', are we going to…activate my Innocence?"

"Ideally."

"…can it be?"

"What did Hevlaska say your synchro-rate is?"

"I think…forty-eight percent…" I felt it must've been low…but I didn't understand enough about anything in this subject. "Is that bad?"

"Only if you go below ten."

"…what if you try to use Innocence below ten percent?"

"You become a Fallen One." By then, we had reached our cabin. Kanda opened the door, and had me enter first, before following, and sliding it closed. I took my original seat, and he took his, placing Mugen against the wall. "When someone Falls, they become an atrocious creature. Destroying everything, while their Innocence slowly eats away their lifeforce."

I gasped, both my hands covering my mouth.

"It's also God's punishment to those who betray Him, or some shit."

"That's horrible." I said, placing my hands on my lap. At some point, I had adjusted myself to sit in a seiza, my legs were folded neatly beneath me. "What on earth happens to warrant such a thing? Innocence shouldn't be so cruel!"

"He betrayed the Order first. Giving away information to the enemy at the time. We lost a lot of people that day."

I cocked my head to the side, unexpecting of a back story. "…why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would he betray his comrades?" Even if I were to have asked who 'he' was, I was fairly certain Kanda wouldn't have bothered learning his name…it was something I picked up within the short time I've known him. If nicknames like 'moyashi', 'baka usagi', and 'sis-con' was anything to go by.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures on the battlefield." Kanda said. "Chances are, he was facing death itself in the face…and made a deal to prolong his own life."

"…Kanda, while we were in the carriage, you commented 'one person you cared for'…"

He looked at me with a skeptic expression, "Yeah, and?"

"Was there another?"

"There is." I didn't miss the present tense. "That stupid kitsune is probably with the moyashi right now. We find him, we'll most likely find that idiot too."

Fox? What kind of a person was this 'stupid fox'? Enough to make Kanda care for them? Was it a boy? A girl? I kind of wanted to meet them. After all, I hadn't seen such a soft glint in his eye in the short time I've known him for. Much less from talking about someone.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **-smiles innocently- Stupid fox? That sounds oddly familiar~**

 **R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation, no matter how much I might need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing~! Show this story some love by favoriting, and if you wanna stay up to date with a new chapter as it goes live, then give this work a follow~! Until next time, I'll see you again on...**

 **Unknown Innocence!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yume: Everything is so new...**

 **Kanda: Stop being a brat, brat.**

 **Yume: Kanda-nii, I'm not a brat.**

 **Hana: Argue all you like, Yume, but I think you're stuck with it.**

 **Kanda: Che.**

 **Hana: See? I don't own D. Gray-man, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino!**

 **Yume: Events not cannon to the original source material is also technically hers?**

 **Hana: And Yume here, of course~ happy reading~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 6 – Training - +_**

I would be honest. I had never seen so much greenery in my whole life. Of course, there was plenty from where I came from, but to see a different variety of flora decorating the entire landscape…it was almost like seeing an enchanted garden.

"We're getting off here." Kanda informed me, standing from his seat, and hoisting Mugen over his shoulder. He had wrapped the katana in a sack-like material, hiding the weapon from prying eyes. Why not wear it at his hip like he normally would? The exact words he used had been, 'to be conspicuous to the public'.

As we exited the train, he looked around, before seeing something that caught his attention. He made a beeline for it, and I had to jog to keep up with his longer strides. "What are we doing?"

"How well can you move in those?" He asked.

"In…?"

"Those shoes you're borrowing."

"Um…they're loose…so not too well…" It wasn't like they would fall off or anything. But my feet didn't exactly fit snuggly enough to keep the shoe from chafing my feet if not for the stockings…my legs felt too exposed for my liking...and I wasn't even overly self-conscious of them…however, for obvious reasons, I always have been of my right arm.

"This is our first stop. I'd rather you not injure yourself while training." He explained. "We'll stay here while I ask around town about something. In between those times, we're going to see about starting your regimen."

"You mentioned a four-eyed idiot, I think it was…are you looking for information on him right now?"

"Yes." The answer was blunt, though not exactly unexpecting.

It was also the only answer I was getting on the subject, so I decided to ask about something else, "How can I train if I don't know the first thing about my Innocence?"

"Most likely, your Innocence may be parasitic." Kanda decided, "I doubt there's any other type that would be a part of your body."

"Huh…" I lifted my hand to look at it. The red gems glared angrily from where they were embedded in the back of my hand. "Parasite…"

"Come on, brat." He resumed his walk, and I quickly followed.

. . - * - . .

The bell rang as Kanda opened the door, stepping inside, I barely made it before it shut behind him. "Welcome! Can we help you with anything?" A woman stood at the counter, black polish smeared along her apron, the skirt of her dress, and hands.

"She needs shoes." Kanda told the saleswoman. "What's the sturdiest you have for someone like her?"

"Mm…why would she need—"

"I want to explore the outdoors, but my shoes aren't made for the hike." I interrupted. "My big brother promised he would take me once I have shoes that can protect my feet."

"…in those clothes?"

"We…just came off from school."

I heard Kanda almost snort under his breath. The woman looked at our uniforms, before sighing. "Must be one of those elitist places…alright then. Please, come this way, dear."

"Um…I'll be back?" I said to Kanda.

"I'll be waiting here."

Nodding, I hurried after the lady. "Might I ask how old you are?" She asked once we were in the back of the small storefront.

"Fourteen." I truthfully answered.

"I thought you were younger than that…must be an oriental thing." The shopkeeper wistfully said. "So, he's your brother, then?"

"We…have different mothers." I said, "His mother and father separated, and then his father met the woman who would eventually be my mother."

"Oh, I was about to say…you hardly look the same. But I see you have the same eyes he does. I suppose that means you got them from your father."

Kanda had the same eye color as me? Guess my story was believable enough because of that then. "I guess so. I didn't know him, though."

"Why?"

"He died."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." The shopkeeper said, before quickly scanning the boxes of shoes on the shelves. "Ah! Here we are, how are these? They're meant for younger boys, but it should fit you well enough." She opened the lid to show me a pair of dark brown ankle-high boots with the top folded over. The sole was flat, and russet trim traced along the bottom and material.

"They look sturdy…"

"Try them on, dear." She said, handing me the box. I took it and bowed my head in thanks before heading towards one of the benches. I removed Lenalee's shoes and placed my feet into the new leather boots. They were snug, and even fit nicely. "How's the fit?"

"They're perfect." I said, looking at them in awe. "Thank you, ma'am."

"I take it your brother is paying?"

"I think so?" At least, I hoped he would. I didn't have a coin to my name.

"Wonderful! Then let's head to the counter, and I'll throw in an extra pair for free."

"Oh, you don't have to!"

"I want to. It'll be our little secret, yes?" I timidly smiled, I guess she was one of those people I can't really sway when her mind was set. "Excellent!"

Kanda was eying some of the boots that were on display, but without interest in seeing them. When he noticed us returning, he walked to the desk, and handed the woman the currency. "Let's go."

"Coming!" I said, taking the box with the second pair of shoes, and carrying them with me. My new boots were comfortably snug on my feet as I walked in time with Kanda. "I guess it wouldn't matter if I didn't return those shoes to Lenalee?"

"She was still a kid last time those fit." Kanda commented. "She probably gave them to you knowing she'd finally get rid of them one way or another."

"I guess that makes sense." I also recalled that those flats were also a little on the stretched side…and very well used.

"There should be a clearing west of here. We'll train there."

"…um…if you're my mentor, what am I supposed to call you? Kanda-sensei?"

"No."

"Shishou?"

I was given a dirty look.

"…master?"

"Fuck no." Kanda growled, "If you started calling me that, everyone is going to get the wrong idea."

"…I guess they would…"

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"How would you say you see me as?"

I pursed my lips, thinking of his question. I only knew him a few days… "Maybe…a brother? Daisuke is about eight years my senior…"

"Komui is thirteen years older than Lenalee."

" _Thirteen years?! That's amazing!_ " Kanda gave me a pointed look, and I realized I must've switched languages again. "Oh…sorry…"

"Alright, listen. If you need to call me by anything, do what feels natural. Got it?" I nodded. "Good."

Kanda led us away from the village, until we reached a clearing. How he could've found such a place so quickly, I didn't know. "…how do you expect me to be able to activate my Innocence?"

"Before anything, we have to work on your stamina." Kanda told me. "It wouldn't bode well for you if you're an easy target to the Akuma."

"And…how do you plan to do that?"

Instead of answering, I saw that Kanda started scouring the field we were in. About a minute later, he had found two decently sized branches. He eyed them, looking at them in every which angle, before seeming satisfied with what he found. As he came back over to where I stood, he threw one of the stick-less branches right at me. I clumsily caught it. "We spar."

. . - * - . .

My everything was hurting by the end of that first session. I had muscles aching that I never knew existed, and I was certain I had several bruises forming on my shoulders, stomach, and probably my arms. Maybe a few hundred or so scratches too.

The moment Kanda had said we were done for the day, I had all but collapsed to the ground. Now lying on my back, I staring at the sky overhead, watching as clouds lazily drifted along the blue expanse of sky overhead.

Needless to say…I was tired five minutes into the whole ordeal, but Kanda kept pushing me far beyond my limits. It was brutal on me. He told me he was holding back, but if that's what he called holding back, then I didn't think I wanted to see him letting loose…

"I'll give you this much credit." Kanda spoke up, having set our makeshift weapons somewhere. "You lasted longer than I thought you would."

"Would…? Or could?" I managed through pants.

"Would." Kanda affirmed. "I know what to expect with you if there's something you can or can't do. But it's what you will or won't do is what I was analyzing."

"Why?" I slowly rolled onto my stomach and pushed my sore body up into a sitting position at a snail's pace. Everything was hurting…

"Saying you can or can't do something means you're physically capable or incapable. Absolute."

"I guess that makes sense…" I admitted.

"Seeing what you will or won't do, means I can see what you can will yourself to accomplish." I was fairly certain I was hallucinating, because I saw my mentor giving the slightest hint of a smile just then. "Despite your body saying you can't keep up, you willed yourself to do just that. That's a mentality we can work with going forward."

"I get to let my sore muscles heal first though, right?"

"We'll meditate for that."

"I never meditated before…"

"Guess you get to learn, now don't you?"

I chose not to reply. "…"

"Don't mutter."

"M'not mutterin'." I otherwise muttered.

"Brat."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I have 14 chapters written now! Amazing! Can I just appreciate how the orginal story was like 14 or 15 chapters long, while this is looking to be longer? I'm so proud of myself somehow xD**

 **As much as I might need it, R &R doesn't stand for rest and relaxation~! Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Show this story some love and favorite this work! Follow so you never miss anew chapter when it goes live, and until next time, I'll see you guys again on...**

 **Unknown Innocence!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yume: I guess there's no rest for the weary.**

 **Hana: It's not that late. Plus, I may be post a couple more chapters sooner than y'all think for this one.**

 **Kanda: This is why you don't get enough sleep.**

 **Hana: Sure, go with that. It's totally** **because** **I'm writing too much. -heavy sarcasm is very heavy-**

 **Yume: ...Hanashi-san doesn't own D. Gray-man, just me...so please enjoy the new chapter! -bows-**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 7 – Searching for Them - +_**

Our stay in this unnamed town came to close just three days later. During this time, Kanda had taught me how to defend myself from Akuma, as I couldn't yet attack with my dormant Innocence. Apparently, there were other methods you could use to hinder their movements, though the use of an Anti-Akuma weapon is the best use to get rid of the monsters – no, machines apparently – permanently.

During the moments where I was left to my own devices, Kanda was gathering information in hopes of figuring out where we would head next. It was to find Allen, the fox, and the four-eyed person I had recently found out was named Johnny, I think he said? The fox still had no name mentioned, and it did bother me to have two out of three names. Maybe they would introduce themselves to me when I met them?

"Brat, pay attention." Kanda said, having grabbed my arm to get me off my butt and into the train that just arrived.

"Kanda-nii! Don't drag me like a toy!" I responded back in a scolding manner. Kanda was silent, and for a moment, I thought I might have said something to anger him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Is that what you decided on referring to me as?"

"As what?"

Kanda eyed me, "Adding a sibling-based honorific to my name."

I had to think a little of what I said prior, "Kanda nii-san?" That was a mouthful, I realized. "…Kanda…nii?"

"Hn."

"I mean, the other day I even said I thought of you as a brother…is it really strange to refer to you as that?"

"Not strange, just a little unexpected." He said, before we found our seats in the common train cars. This was not first class, but it felt less awkward to me. Perhaps because there weren't many people boarding? Or perhaps because the everything felt less…fancy.

"Did…you find anything out about any of the people we were looking for?"

"And an extra, apparently. Johnny was last seen with a girl trailing behind him in a white cloak."

"White cloak…that would be a Finder, right?"

"Most likely." Kanda affirmed. "Either way, we may be close to finding that AWOL science geek."

"AWOL…?"

My mentor groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you know what it means, or are you just asking why he went AWOL?"

"I know what it means." I huffed. "And as I think of it…I believe I know why. It's because he and that Finder are looking for Allen and the kitsune, just like you are, right?"

"Exactly."

"Kanda-nii?"

"Hn."

"I know the names of Allen and Johnny…but how about the other two?"

Kanda took a breath, and leaned against the bench, "I don't know the Finder's name, as I never had any interactions with her. But I do know she was friends with Richelle from back in her childhood."

"Richelle?"

"That's the name of the fox." Kanda told me. Richelle was a girl's name…so that other special person was 'Richelle'…the name sounded very pretty. "Most tend to call her by that annoying nickname. Che."

"Nickname?"

"You'll most likely hear it from her. I'm not going to say it."

I felt like a few light bulbs had gone off in my head, and a started giggling. " _Kanda-nii, you really like her, don't you~?_ "

"If you're trying to tease me about it, you're out of luck." There was no venom in his voice when he spoke. "I came to terms with how I thought of her a while ago. Not that she ever figured that much out."

"Hm? How come?" Was this one-sided?

"She thinks of me more like a rival she wants to one up." So it was… "Not that I blame her for that. We got along just as well as most cats and dogs when we first met."

"What changed for you?"

"Alma."

There were a lot of names I had to remember… "And Alma is…?"

" _Was_ a precious friend. Who in our literal last lives was the woman I was once in love with."

"They were the other creation from that experiment…" I realized. Kanda solemnly nodded. I chose to temporarily ignore Kanda's comment about Alma being female in their original life…but Kanda referred to them as a 'him'…so before the experiment, Alma was a woman…and was reborn…a man? My brain was feeling a little fried… "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's fine. When we were sent away thanks to the moyashi, he said I no longer needed to uphold our promise from long ago." Kanda had a faraway look in his eyes, as he looked out to the rapidly changing scenery outside the train. "Basically gave me his blessing to let that idiot of a fox know how I really felt. That's the second reason for heading out here."

I mutely nodded.

The remainder of our ride was met with silence.

. . - * - . .

This new town was a lot livelier than the previous one. There was no shortage of excitement, and I had to not get separated from Kanda with how crowded it was here. Was something going on here?

"Looks like a festival or something." I barely heard Kanda grumble. "Don't get lost."

"I'll…try not to?"

"Pardon me, little miss! Would you be interested in trying some of this perfume?"

"Me? Um, no thank you…" I declined, quickly hurrying after Kanda. We continued en route down the busy streets.

"I can't believe I missed it…" I heard a little boy angrily mutter. "I wanted to see that pretty lady that was with the clown…"

"Have you seen the odd duo that passed through here?"

"Do you mean the clown and the…oh my, what was she again? A gypsy?"

"I heard of that duo! I had my fortune read by the gypsy, she said I was going to find an everlasting love!"

"Gypsy?" I quietly asked.

"Looks like we're on the right track after all." Kanda commented. "But we just missed them."

"You think they're talking about Allen and Richelle, Kanda-nii?"

"Most likely." Kanda seemed…perturbed? No, he was more annoyed than anything, I realized. "You would think they'd make it less obvious."

"How so?" I didn't see anything obvious about a clown and a gypsy traveling from town to town.

"The moyashi was raised by a goddamn clown. His Innocence literally gives him the form of those smiling bastards in a sense."

I was starting to think of colorful costumes with over exaggerated smiles painted on their faces, and crazy hair…was that what we were looking for?

"Either way, we'll likely find Johnny and that Finder sooner than the other two. Let's see if we can't find a way to get you to activate your Innocence."

"…is it going to hurt?"

"I was never a parasitic type, I have no idea what it feels like to have your weapon as a part of your physical self." That answer was fair enough…

"Okay…" I glanced down to my right arm. Did I actually want to invoke it? Did I really want to seal my fate and succumb to the whims of a place I knew little to nothing about? That last one was a definite no…

"We'll need to find a place where there isn't anyone in the way."

"Right…" Looked like I'd have more training before we leave this place. "But it doesn't look like there are many clearings nearby at all."

"We'll have to get your training in the outskirts then."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **For those of you who read the** **original** **, you vaguely recall that Yume used to call Kanda "Kanda-nii-san"...and it only got shortened to "Kanda-nii" because of two Roleplays I often did with two of my friends. Writing the former turned out to be a pain in the ass, and that was how we got what we have now, and I like it a lot better. I'm sure a lot of you might too xD (but I won't assume)**

 **Annnnd...I'm sure y'all know by now why I'm gonna be posting a few more chapters sooner rather than later. ;)**

 **R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation~! Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Show this story some love by favoriting, and don't forget to tick that follow option so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live! Until next time, I'll see you guys again on...**

 **Unknown** **Innocence** **!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hana: Hey look! New chapter is new!**

 **Yume: Un...I guess it is.**

 **Kanda: In the middle of the day?**

 **Hana: Just woke up from a nap...you can thank my sister's cat for that one.**

 **Yume: Neko? Um...any way...Hanashi-san does't own D. Gray-man...just me, her OC...please enjoy the new chapter!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 8 – Know thy Foe - +_**

We tried everything that Kanda could think of to get me to activate my Innocence. Sparring, trying to put me in the mindset of being in danger, even surprise attacks…that one was interesting, though we both agreed to never speak of it ever again.

He once told me to wander the woods alone, and I was met with ghostly beings that scared me half to death. I later found out they were one of Mugen's abilities called _Kaichou Ichigen_.

…how ironic to have a demonic attack coming from a weapon supposedly from God…

"We're meditating today?" I asked, when Kanda made himself comfortable in our temporary training grounds.

"After everything we did these past few days, I think clearing your mind may help figure out how to call out your weapon."

"Kanda-nii, what do you do when you call for Mugen's power?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"I was thinking…maybe if I have an idea of what to feel, then perhaps there's a chance I could…probably go from there?" Nothing else really worked, and I knew something like this wasn't something that attempted yet.

My mentor said nothing for a while, before he sighed, "What works for me, won't nessciarly work for you too."

"How come?"

"When Mugen was an Equipment type, it took a lot of concentration and training to focus the energy to my weapon's blade."

"What about now? You said as a Crystal Type, Mugen responds to your emotions to invoke and attack. Is it easier to use?"

"Effortless, in all sense of the word."

"…so you don't think, 'I need your power, lend it to me to protect those precious to me', or something like that?"

"Che."

"Don't 'che' me!" I would fully admit to pouting that time. "I'm right though, aren't I?"

"I won't give you the satisfaction of ever knowing."

"Which means I'm right!" I said, with confidence. "You said you fight because you don't know anything else…I think that's wrong. You do have a reason, but you don't want to fully admit it, despite already coming to terms with it."

"Cheeky brat."

I grinned. "It's true though, isn't it?"

"Alright, let's assume that's what it is." Kanda said, patting the ground beside him. I obediently sat with him, already getting into the lotus position. "Then what is there you want to protect?"

"My brother." I said without hesitation. "I'm positive he's alive, I only have to find him. I guess Lenalee too? She's nice, like a sister, even if I don't know her as well."

"Just those two?"

"Who else have I had enough interactions with?" I asked. "Plus…Komui makes me weary…I only talked with Timothy once, and I was unconscious for most my stay with the Head Nurse…also, I think you would you would hit me if I tried saying 'I want to protect you too'…"

Kanda pursed his lips, "Hn…true enough."

I had a feeling he wouldn't deny that. I squirmed a little in my spot, "…so we're going to be meditating?"

"We are." Kanda affirmed. "…it worked for her. It might work for you too."

"Her…? Richelle?"

Kanda nodded, although he was already allowing himself to relax into his meditative state. "Granted, there was a Level 3 Akuma involved, but I doubt we're dealing with those any time soon."

"Level…3?"

"I'll tell you more about them after this session." I only nodded, knowing I probably wouldn't be able to get anything out of him. "Now relax and focus on your inner self."

"Mm."

"Inhale for ten, exhale – slowly – for another ten."

"I know." I grumbled. I was already starting to do the breathing exercises, remembering what I was taught the first time we did this.

. . - * - . .

Mediating went as well as it ever did. No progress, no foreseeable path that I should travel. Deciding to put off further training, I had asked Kanda about the Akuma. Kanda was now sitting against a tree, one leg was bent close to his chest, and the corresponding arm was resting on his knee. Mugen was placed by his side. I sat in front of him, once again in a seiza. I felt it was the safest way to sit down at the moment.

"Akuma have four different…levels of strength." Kanda explained, "That we currently know of. There are the Level 1s, they look like creepy-assed balloons."

"I've seen those then…" I realized, "They were there when they attacked my village."

"Level twos have various appearances depending on their powers."

"I saw one that kinda looked a combination of a fish and bird creature…was that a Level 2?"

"Most likely, yes." Kanda confirmed. "Unlike their Level 1 selves, they have more of an awareness to what they do. They can think, speak, and are ten times more annoying. But not too difficult to destroy, despite the level increase."

I nodded. "But for someone who has never fought against Akuma before, I guess twos are difficult at first?"

"Heh. The Moyashi's first encounter with a Level 2 nearly got him killed. And he trained under Cross of all people."

"Cross?"

"General Cross Marian. He's either gone AWOL again or that son of a bitch is actually dead."

I pursed my lips; not entirely sure what t make of this mystery of a General. "Level 3s and 4s?"

"Level 3s look like they wear full-fledged suits of armor and have humanoid appearances. They are a lot harder to deal with, and their abilities are far more refined, often using the purest form of their Dark Matter to attack."

"Dark Matter?"

"Dark Matter is what can destroy Innocence. A lot like the way Innocence can destroy Dark Matter."

"They're each other's weaknesses?"

"Exactly." I shifted in my place, having been sitting a while. It was likely I might've been losing circulation in my legs if the pins and needles were anything to go by. "When you can eventually use your Innocence, I strongly recommend you don't try taking a Level 3 head on."

I nodded obediently.

"That leaves the Level 4 Akuma." Kanda continued, as he got up to stretch his limbs. I followed suit, needing to move at last a little to relieve the discomfort of sitting on my legs for so long. "Level 4 Akuma aren't only dangerous, they're far more merciless than any of its previous forms. They take the form of pot-bellied children, some have even mistaken them for angels. But they're the farthest thing from such. They stand probably no taller than you are now."

"…how dangerous are they?"

"This was before we were in the HQ we have now." Kanda told me, "At the time we had recently acquired the Ark—"

"Ark?"

"It's too much of a pain in the ass to explain."

"…can you at least tell me what it was for?"

"Teleporting from point A to point B."

"Teleport?"

"Maybe you'll get to see how it works at some point." He grumbled. "At the time, the entire Science division was working day and night to figure how it works, and why it works the way it does."

"Okay, that much I can understand…scientists are curious."

I was rewarded with a silent snort that I was almost certain was a captured laugh. "Whatever. It was during this time where we had unknowingly been breached by a Noah. One who could change their appearance at will, but I only know of this because Johnny told us in a debriefing leading up the decision to move."

"The Noah was the one to bring those Akuma?"

"Yeah. Most of the Science nerds were either killed or turned into something called Skulls."

"It sounds like hell…"

"While I didn't see what did become of the Fifth Lab back then, I did see the aftermath." Kanda said, "A Level 4 Akuma is no laughing matter. It took three Exorcists to kill it."

"Three…"

"Moyashi, Lenalee, and the fox." He said, "And that was when Lenalee's Dark Boots became the first Crystal Type Innocence."

I audibly gulped. "They took on the Level 4?"

"I'm pretty sure two would've barely managed it, but either way, that's how it happened." Kanda said. "From what I heard, a Level 4 is born through the merging of countless Level 3 Akuma. To which it's then called a 3.5. They are essentially titans, towering over most buildings.

"I see…" Level 4 Akuma were the most dangerous levels to date. Until then, none had ever heard of an Akuma beyond that of Level 3. The more Kanda explained it, the more dread I was feeling. This sounded so much like the idea of a bad novel…except, it wasn't.

I witnessed the Akuma and Noah… _and_ even lived to tell my tale. But even so… "It was only luck that we were dealing with shit when that Level 2 flew our way."

"Yours and Allen's mission." I recalled. "And I'm humbly grateful for it…"

"But?"

"I don't want to be a hindrance."

"Then we're going to have to figure out how to get your Innocence to work for you."

"How does it work when you use it?"

"Asking that again, are you?" Kanda sighed. "It varies from person to person."

He was just going to repeat that, wasn't he? "So what you're saying is, I need to find a resolve or reason for my Innocence to activate."

"Yes."

I would have said, 'back to square one', but I never really left it to begin with.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I really did wake up to cat in my face this afternoon, soooo while I'm well rested either way, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation~! Leave a comment to lemme know how I'm doing. Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and why not tick that follow option so you never miss a new chapter once it goes live? Until next time, I'll see you again on...**

 **Unknown Innocence!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yume: Is this...um...filler?**

 **Hana: Exposition, I think? I don't believe I have fillers in this story right now anyway.**

 **Kanda: Che. If anyone forgot, she doesn't own D. Gray-man. Only the brat.**

 **Yume: Calling me a brat again? Kanda-nii, I'm not a brat!**

 **Hana: ...enjoy the chapter! Also, I'm currently working on chapter 14...which if I remember right, was the original final chapter for the first version of this story? Or was it fifteen...I don't remember~**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 9 – It will Lie in Wait - +_**

"Kanda-nii, do you think Lenalee is at headquarters right now?"

"Probably. Why?" Kanda asked me in turn. We were still in the town we arrived in, though only because a storm just yesterday had blown debris over the tracks. According to the people that worked at the station, it would be an additional two days before it was completely cleared.

"Because I want to know what she does when she invokes her Innocence."

"I told you, that—"

" 'What works for someone, won't work for someone else.', I know." I repeated. "But it's for a general idea."

"…fine." Kanda stood from his bed, and walked to the door, grabbing Mugen as he walked past. I eagerly followed him to the lobby downstairs. "Hey, where's your phone?"

"Oh, it's to the left of the hallway you came out of." He told us, before going back to his duties. Kanda nodded his thanks, and walked back the way we came, sure enough finding the phone. He pulled out his Golem, and it took all my willpower not to scream in fear. The moment its tail attached itself to the wire, Kanda picked up the phone. "Patch me into Komui's office."

"As convenient as those are…they're still scary…" I meekly admitted.

"Komui, I need to speak with Lenalee if she's there. What? Hell no, you damn sis-con! The brat wants to talk to her about something. No it's not a fucking excuse. Che. Brat, here."

Kanda all but threw the phone at me, and I nearly dropped it as I fumbled with the receiver. "U-um…kon'nichiwa? Komui-san?"

" _Good day to you too, Yume. What do you need Lena for?_ "

"I wanted to ask her about how she uses her Innocence…is she there?"

" _Ah! Yes, she just came in with her delicious coffee~! Lenalee, would you care to talk with Yume for a while?_ "

I heard a muffled response, before the phone was handed off, " _Yume? Is everything alright? Kanda isn't treating you bad, is he?_ "

"No, he's been good to me. I've learned a lot from him these past weeks."

" _That's good. I'm glad to hear that._ " The Chinese girl sighed in what sounded like relief. " _He's a little rough around the edges, so I was worried about you being trained by him._ "

I shook my head, "Mm. Kanda-nii has been patient with training me, but we…what's the phrase? Hit a lump on the road?"

" _I think you mean 'hit a bump in the road', Yume._ " Lenalee gently corrected me. " _What's the bump?_ "

"Can you tell me how you were first able to use your Innocence?"

" _Do you want back when my Dark Boots were an equipment type, or when I first used them as a Crystal type?_ "

"…Crystal, I guess?"

I had my doubts that the methods of equipment type would actually work with whatever type I was bearing. " _The first time I ever used my Crystal Type Dark Boots…I was desperate to save my family. The Level 4 was destroying our home, and my sister—_ "

"Sister?"

" _Oh, right I never talked about her to you. Um, Richie is another Exorcist who along with Allen, had gone AWOL. She's essentially my little sister._ "

"Sister…an Exorcist…with Allen…oh! Is her name Richelle?"

" _I'm guessing Kanda was talking about her?_ " Lenalee sounded amused. " _That idiot really does have it bad for her, doesn't he?_ "

"He does." I affirmed. "Um…Innocence?"

" _Right, right. Let me see…_ " I shifted the phone from one ear to the other, deciding on not looking at the Golem. " _Being a Crystal type Innocence, it's more in tune with my emotions…as well as my thoughts. Has Kanda told you about that?_ "

"Yes, he has." I told her. "He said as a Crystal type, Mugen reacted to his thoughts and feelings, though didn't really go into greater details after that."

" _Sounds about right._ " I heard the older girl sigh. " _Anyhow, first invoking my Innocence as it is now, it was more so me pleading. Innocence had been the reason I was once taken away from my brother._ "

"…you were taken from Komui?"

 _"_ _For the longest time, I had always hated it. I used to think, 'if only it never existed, I would've been able to wake up in the morning without fear of never coming home'…it was childish, I'll admit it._ " She sighed in melancholy on the other end. " _But…then when the Level 4 attacked the Order all those months ago…and I couldn't use my Dark Boots…that became the moment I truly realized how much I needed it._ "

"I'll be sitting in the lobby." Kanda muttered, "This is going to be a while, I'm fucking sure."

"Language, Kanda-nii!" I scolded as he left. "So…what did you think when you were able to reunite with your Innocence?"

" _Mm…I was thinking, 'thank you…for still believing in me'…_ "

"Believe in…you?" I clenched the phone a little tighter, my knuckles were turning white. "What does that mean?"

" _Innocence always seems to have a mind all of its own in a sense…mine acted on its own and saved my life…twice within the same day. We learned the same day that Allen's and even Richie's Innocence saved them from certain death too._ "

"That's…not answering my question though."

" _You had Innocence in your right arm for as long as you can remember, correct?_ "

"Mmhm."

" _I think its waiting for a perfect moment to test you. It did it for everyone who went through with a metamorphosis…_ "

"That includes Kanda-nii, and not just for those who had their Innocence save them, right?"

" _Correct. I'm sorry if I wasn't too helpful, but at least you should prepare yourself for whatever test your Innocence might have in store for you._ "

"Un…"

" _By the way…why are you calling Kanda 'Kanda-nii'? I meant to ask in the beginning of this call._ "

"Kanda-nii is Kanda-nii…" I said, "I see him as a big brother figure…and he doesn't seem to have a problem with it, especially because he was quick to shoot down 'master', 'Shishou', and 'sensei'…"

" _For all the shade he gives Tiedoll…_ " Lena laughed, " _Well, I guess he still rubbed off on him after all._ "

"Who's Tiedoll?"

" _Kanda's mentor._ " Lenalee answered. " _I need to go now, but I think Komui still has something to tell you. See you later, Yume._ "

I didn't answer as the phone shuffled, and the Supervisor was back on the line, " _By the way, if you and Kanda can stay put for a while, I'm going to send a Finder your way to deliver something for you._ "

"We can't go anywhere right now anyway." I admitted, "There was a storm, and the tracks have to be cleared."

" _Great~ I tracked your location, hopefully it'll get to you before their job is done. Toodles~_ "

"Komui what are—oh…he hung up…" I said when the dial tone sounded. Sighing, I replaced the phone on the hook, and ventured to the lobby where Kanda said he was waiting. "I'm done with the phone, Kanda-nii."

"Find out what you wanted?"

"Lenalee thinks my Innocence might be waiting to test me." I said. "Should I be worried?"

"You should be prepared." He firmly stated. "In the meantime, let's get some training in."

"Hai…"

Be prepared…Innocence is waiting to test me…

I was more certain than anything that whatever the future had in store for me…would not be a walk in the park…I just hoped I would be strong enough to overcome whatever test was lying in wait.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Waiting to test her, is it? What kind of test could her INnocence put her through? (Don't mind me, I'm figuring it out myself at this moment in time too)**

 **As much as I might need it, R &R doesn't stand for rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and while you're at it, feel free to follow so you'll never miss a new chapter when it goes live! Until next time, I'll see you again on...**

 **Unknown Innocence!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hana: Raise your hand if you've been excited yesterday! -raises hand-**

 **Yume: About what?**

 **Hana: About the manga chapter being released, duh!**

 **Kanda: I can already feel the migraine. Listen up! This idiot doesn't own D. Gray-man.**

 **Hana: Yume here is my OC~ also, finally Yume gets an overdo meeting with her** **mischievous** **little friend~**

 **Fuyuyuki: -lands on Yume's head- ?**

 **Yume: Where were you this whole time? I mean, not in the story...but here?**

 **Hana: Characters appear here as they are introduced in one way or another. That's how this magic space works~**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Night 10 – Her First Battle - +_**

I think I could understand why Kanda wanted to get a move on as soon as humanly possible. Staying in one place for so long was driving me a little stir crazy. The village wasn't small, per se…but I dared not venture beyond the areas I've visited already. The town was as lively as ever, many people were getting ready for what I was pretty sure was a festival.

"Too bad we can't see the festival, huh?" I asked, watching the people below move from place to place. Some had banners, other had planks that I think would eventually hanging over stands as signs…it almost reminded me of the festivals from back home…just more hyper, I think.

"Put your shoes on brat. We're heading out."

"Hai, hai, hai." I sighed.

"One 'yes' is enough." Kanda grumbled, "Do you have everything you need?" He hoisted Mugen over his shoulder. "We can't sit around—"

A singular knock on our door alerted us just then, and I looked to Kanda as I finished tying my boots. "Expecting anyone, Kanda-nii?"

"No. Meaning it might be that Finder you said Komui was sending over." He seemed a little more annoyed than he normally was. "I'll shut my Golem off when we leave."

The assumed Finder knocked on the door again, though listening to it…it didn't really sound like knuckles wrapping on wood. More like…metal? Kanda seemed to have realized this too, and cautiously opened the door, but there wasn't anyone outside.

Eying the empty space, I asked, "…this place isn't haunted, right?"

"Very doubtful." Kanda skeptically replied back. As he closed the door, something hit me square in the chest, catching me completely off-guard, and making me fall back against the bed I was sitting in front of. My mentor's reaction time was instant, and he went to grab his weapon, only to quirk a brow at the complete sight.

I had a strange silver ball with wings and a tail snuggling against me. As it looked up at me, I was met with four rain-drop crystals that perfectly mimicked the gems on the back of my right hand. "This is…?"

"A golem?" Kanda didn't seem too sure either. "Looks like there's a letter attached to its tail."

I pulled the ribbon keeping the rolled piece of paper in its place on the tail…which I realized had a heart shape at the end of it. "…I can't read it."

Grumbling, Kanda walked across the room in favor of plucking the note from my hands. "…who's fucking chicken scratch is this?"

"Do you think it's from the Finder?"

"…we're going." The silver Golem perked up, looking between Kanda and me.

"Is…something wrong?"

"A Finder was supposed to come by and deliver you a Golem. The Golem came here without them." It clicked instantly what the oldest in the room was saying. I quickly stood, the silver-horned Golem flying frantically before landing on my head. The Finder never came. But what I could only assume was my Golem had.

"Akuma?"

"There's probably some in this town. Let's go."

"Do you have to fight them?"

" _We_ , brat, are going to fight them."

"What?! I can't activate my Innocence!"

"Better hope you can figure it out."

. . - * - . .

Sure enough, we found the Finder's cloak in a pile of dust. A case had skidded a couple of feet from where the hand of the body was, meaning it was more than likely he was running when he was attacked. The fabricated interior of the case had a rounded indent within, proving that the Golem on my head really was the one meant to have been delivered to me.

"I can feel its killing intent nearby. Stay alert." Kanda informed me, looking about our surroundings.

My heart was racing at the suspense. Where was the Akuma hiding? There weren't people around, so it shouldn't be in any disguise…if it were a level 1, I'd see it floating around somewhere, but I saw none above. I gulped. If it wasn't above, nor was it around… "BELOW!" I screamed, just as the ground gave way. I have no idea how, but I managed to jump away from the falling street before I could get caught up in it. My landing was clumsy at best, and I ended up falling on my rear.

"Clever~ Clever~ I almost had you Exorcists~!" It definitely wasn't a Level 3 or 4…so we were dealing with a Level 2 Akuma. It had a humanoid appearance mixed in with mole-like features. Claws, nose…it was meant for digging.

I squealed when another Akuma emerged from below, this time a creature whose wings replaced where arms should be. Its beak was lined with razor sharp fangs, and a malicious grin as it eyed both Kanda and me. This type of creature…I think it's what was called a Harpy? Either way, there were two Akuma working from above and below now. "Kanda-nii, what do we do?!"

"Don't die."

"How is that helpful!?"

"You can't learn if you're dead." Well…I guess he wasn't technically wrong…but he's supposed to be teaching me.

"We're not the only ones, I should have you know." The Harpy cackled, "Haven't you noticed? Most of the people here are Akuma too!"

Like a choreographed scene from a play, a group emerged from the shadows. All walking as though they were a part of the legion of the undead. "KILL THEM~!" The mole decreed, and the familiar balloons of anguish and despair tore apart their human skins as they explained to their true forms.

What do I do?! How do I fight? Am I dying here?

These questions raced through my mind as I felt panic rise. "Mugen, bring forth calamity. Activate!" The tarp around the crystal type blade fell to the ground, ropes following the rough material. The weapon was glowing an eerie blue, tinted red by the material it was made of. It was…

" _Pretty…_ "

"You really think you stand a chance against someone like me? Don't make me laugh." Could Kanda laugh though? That was a question I doubted I wanted to know the answer for.

"GOTCHA~" The ground beneath me was gone in a flash, and I couldn't register what was happening. Higher, higher…and higher still the town was now like a collection of doll houses from where I was taken. But I wasn't seeing the town.

I was seeing my village. Crying, yelling, screaming…fires, ashes, the smell of blood…people succumbing to the raining bullets above…

"No…"

My heart was beating faster…

"How do you think it'll feel being splattered on the ground?" Asked my captor.

 _Ba-thump._

"Will you die quickly? Or in slow agonizing pain as your body slowly shuts down?"

 _Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

"Should we find out?"

"H-help…me…"

 _Ba-thump, ba-thump…_

"Ooh~ or perhaps you'll be skewered by a spire!" The Akuma's grip on my borrowed jacket loosened little by little. "What's wrong? Too scared to use your worthless Innocence? Don't take me lightly, bitch!"

Gravity took over. I screamed as buildings grew larger the farther I fell. There was no way I could catch myself without causing bodily harm. "HELP ME!"

Something pulsed in tune with my frantic heartbeat. I chanced a glance to my right hand, seeing the crystals pulsating with a crimson light. "In…no…cence?"

I needed to do something…I couldn't…I needed…I shut my eyes as tight as I could, before screaming, " _THIRD RELEASE!_ "

I felt a burning sensation along my back the worst of it being where my shoulder blades were. The rushing wind began to slow down, and I dared crack open an eye to see what was happening. I was…hovering? I could see my shadow on the ground, large wings were sprouting from it. I looked over my shoulder and gasped upon seeing feathers. Was this…?

"Oh? What have we here?" I snapped my head forward, and quickly looked up seeing the Akuma from before had come to investigate. Maybe to check and see if the fall killed me… "So you really do have Innocence!"

I'm by no means the most confident person on this earth…but my brother had once told me to 'fake it until I make it'…right now, all I knew how to do was hover…if I could stall long enough, then either Kanda would get to me, or I could figure out how to use my straining Innocence…

The alternate possibility – and most likely scenario – was that I run out of energy that I'm somehow using to keep my wings, and either:

A) Fall to my death.

Or…

B) The Akuma catches on to my ruse, and then kills me.

Neither scenario was a pleasant one… _Nii-san, I hope your advice will help me this time!_ "Of course I have Innocence. I am an Exorcist, after all." I hoped I sounded more confident than I actually felt. "Leave now, and maybe I'll go easy on you!"

"Got a back bone, do ya?" The Harpy sneered. "Put your money where your mouth is, _girlie_."

"Then…catch me if you can!" My wings spread, stretching up, before going down, pushing me upwards towards the sky. Flying was…oddly easier than I thought it would be. I could hear the cursing from behind me. I needed a weapon…but if all I had were these wings, then what?! Could I blow the Akuma away?

…well, I can't assume it doesn't work if I haven't tried once, right? Either way, I felt it'd be wiser not be near any buildings. "GET BACK YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Temper, temper… "This should be a good place to test this out…" I was high above the village now, and I could vaguely see explosions going on from where I was pretty sure I last saw Kanda. "You want me? Here I am!" I called out. I had to be quick…just this alone was causing me a lot a strain to my body, and I could feel my Innocence waver.

"Don't mind if I do!" Talons were set, ready to attack.

Now or never! "Let's go! _Razor Wind_!" My wings began to flap in rapid succession, the air getting caught up in it all was becoming concentrated to the point of being visible to the naked eye. In that same instance, it was pushed right at the Akuma, making it tumble back down to the world below. "I…I did it?"

The Akuma exploded before it could hit anything, and I felt all the adrenalin leave in that moment…a little nap after all this wasn't a bad thing, was it?

Air rushed past me, and the last thing I remember seeing was my Golem frantically trying to slow my hasty descent.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Haha, this was fun :D Yume, in her** **desperation** **released her Innocence's more powerful form, you would think that she'd be able to do the first release of her innocence easy** **peasy** **right?**

 **Well...I will neither deny nor confirm this, so wait and see! Until then, don't forget to show this story some love by favoriting this work! Follow so you'll never miss a new chapter when it goes live! And lemme know how I'm doing by leaving a review! Until next time, I'll see you guys again on...**

 **Unknown Innocence!**


End file.
